


April 29, 2000

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24642655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Are you scowling because I sold you to a petting zoo as a prank?'' Supergirl asked.





	April 29, 2000

I never created Superman TAS.

''Are you scowling because I sold you to a petting zoo as a prank?'' Supergirl asked after she viewed Amos eating by the kitchen table.

THE END


End file.
